


Soul Mate

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd love a work AU, any job at all. First time or established is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ontd_ai charity auction.

Adam was not one to ever put a thought outside the realm of possibility, but finding love at work? That one was definitely way out there for him, and then he’d met Kris Allen.

Kris was the newest addition to the Shermer High School faculty. He taught the lowest level of music theory and was an assistant director in the orchestra classes. Kris was also, possibly, the most attractive man that Adam had ever seen, and boy, did Mr. Allen ever make the girls giggle and fall over themselves. The man was only twenty-four, which should somehow be illegal, Adam has decided, because Kris is much too distracting and so laid-back it’s unnerving.

Still, Kris was in hot water within the first months at the school over letting the students simply call him “Kris” and spending countless hours in after school music lessons, which he did for free. It made Adam’s heart swell and ache to know that someone cared so much about the students and their futures. If only the administration understood how precious it was to have such passion in one’s work. Kris was one of a kind. If only Adam could find the gall to confess is attraction to such a brilliant and compassionate young man. He’d be the happiest damn choir director in this entire miserable state.

When Adam had first caught Kris glancing at him in that unsubtle, smoldering way, Adam had wanted to drag the other man into the nearest practice room and promptly give him a proper fondling. But Adam had worried that he was taking the glances out of context and was seeing what he wanted to. Kris showed so much passion for the music whenever Adam looked-in on the rehearsals. Pounding on the piano, plucking at the guitar, or scurrying around to take up a number of instruments to help a student get through a difficult patch in the music—Kris always had that same enthralled and anti-elitist presence about him. It put the students at ease and did insane things to Adam’s libido.

Adam had thought he was dreaming when Kris first pressed a slip of paper with a phone number into his palm. The same hot-for-you look was in Kris’s eyes and Adam’s heart was racing. He had difficulty getting through the rest of the day and he’d lost his place more than once during the choir classes, much to the delight of his students.

The relationship had blossomed slowly. Kris was a born, raised, and still practicing Christian. However, homophobia wasn’t Kris’s issue. He simply didn’t want things to go too fast. It made Adam all the more attracted, and he wondered if this was Kris’s first gay relationship. His suspicions were confirmed when Kris had tipsily confessed that he’d only “messed around” with one or two other men in college, neither of the relationship ever lasted long enough for actual sex. Though, Kris sheepishly admitted he wasn’t a virgin. He’d had a loving relationship with a girl in high school, but it’d ended on mutual terms once college began. It was then that he’d realized he only loved the girl as a very good friend and nothing more. Since that time, Kris had been searching for himself and someone to make him feel complete. Adam had choked on his drink when Kris said he hoped Adam could be “the one.” Adam had kissed Kris until they were both stupid that night.

Now, they were on the yearly music field trip for the upperclassmen that took them to Washington, D.C. for a national music competition. By some grace that Adam guessed was from someone above (or perhaps below), he and Kris had adjoining rooms in the hotel. It was enough to quell Adam’s fears that the parents and administration were catching onto their relationship. Parents could be paranoid shitheads about “fags” teaching their children. It disgusted Adam, but it was the unfortunate truth.

Adam’s heart leaped in anticipation when he heard the soft knock on the joining-room door, on the first night. He’d checked his breath and his appearance--smoothing his dyed-black locks and lamenting his freckled complexion--in the mirror. Adam let out a startled noise when Kris was on him with a hot and heavy kiss before he could get the door fully opened.

Hands were in Adam’s hair and Kris’s body was pressing up to be flush with his. Adam caught Kris and never found his bearings as he pulled kiss after kiss from Kris’s lips. They stumbled back and Adam nearly lost his footing. The sheer amount of need and hunger in Kris’s pants and fingers was mind-numbing. Adam had to stop them to get a breath and catch Kris’s eye.

“Are you sure?,” Adam asked, hoarse from the deep kisses when Kris had nearly knocked his head clean off of his neck, which was now sore.

Kris slipped out of his plaid shirt and reached back to hike-up the white beater over his head. Adam’s breath hitched at the sight of Kris’s toned body. Kris smirked, lopsided, and let the shirts fall to the floor. He moved to grip Adam’s hips. Adam’s eyes fluttered closed when Kris’s nose buried into his flesh as Kris nipped at a sensitive spot over his collar bone.

“I want you and I want to kiss you in front of every monument in this dang city,” Kris breathed against Adam’s chest and dug his fingers beneath Adam’s shirt to splay a palm to Adam’s abdomen.

Adam wryly smiled. “Just a kiss?,” he prompted as he raked his fingers down the hot skin of Kris’s back. Kris shivered.

“In public? Yeah,” Kris whispered. He leaned back in Adam’s arms and there was that smoldering look in his warm brown eyes that took away Adam’s breath every, single time. “But right now?.” Kris’s voice tipped up with his chin. He hesitated a second or two before laying a palm to the groin of Adam’s slacks.

“I want you in me so badly,” Kris pressed up on his toes for a kiss and Adam caught his face to keep him there. “I don’t even know what it feels like,” Kris mumbled calmly against Adam’s lips. “But I want you to be my first.” He paused for a kiss, which Adam deepened and gave chase when Kris broke it. His breathing was shallow, now.

“And I want you to be my only,” Kris continued, “and my last. I want you to call me your soul mate so I don’t feel crazy calling you mine.”

Adam was dizzy. He ran his hands through Kris’s hair and Kris nuzzled back against his palms. Adam took a shaky breath before he met Kris’s gaze; he looked hopeful and in love.

“I love you, Kris,” Adam whispered.

Kris’s eyes slipped to half-mast and he smiled. “The feeling’s mutual,” he drawled.


End file.
